vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuroka Toujou
Summary Kuroka is a Nekomata who is a member of the Vali Team. She is a rare species of Nekomata known as the Nekoshou and is the older sister of Koneko. However, Kuroka calls Koneko by her original name, Shirone. They lost their parents at a young age and were taken in by an unknown Devil, who reincarnated Kuroka as a Devil using 2 Bishop pieces. Under her new master, she became proficient in Senjutsu, Youjutsu as well as magic, eventually surpassing her master in magic prowess. One day, she killed her master, making people believe that Kuroka went mad with power. On the contrary, Kuroka killed her master in order to protect Shirone from him, but this made the latter fall into depression and be persecuted, nearly resulting with Shirone's execution. Kuroka then became an SS-Class Stray Devil after these events. Despite being one of the most wanted criminals in the Underworld, she's easy going, playful, simple minded and has a habit of teasing people. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C, possibly 7-B Name: Kuroka Origin: High School DXD Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Reincarnated Devil, Former Nekomata (Nekoshou), Member of DxD Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Longevity, Space-Time Manipulation (Has only been shown to do spatial manipulation so far), Stealth Mastery, Energy Blasts, Can create a poisonous mist, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Barrier Creation, Chi Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Extrasensory Perception, Possibly Statistics Amplification, Night Vision, Enhanced Sight and Hearing Attack Potency: At least Small Town level, possibly City level (Easily defeated Issei. As a former SS-Class Stray Devil, she should be superior to the likes of Xenovia. Stated to have Ultimate Class power. Her redirected attack along with Le Fay's incapacitated Triaina Issei, although he was in his Knight form which offers the weakest defence) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Shouldn't be much slower than Balance Breaker Issei) Lifting Strength: At least Above Average Human (She focuses more on magic attacks instead of physical strength) Striking Strength: At least Small Town Class, possibly City Class Durability: At least City level (Was able to withstand an attack from Vali that was redirected to Koneko by Cao Cao) Stamina: At least superhuman Range: Standard melee range, at least several meters with magic Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Combat smart Weaknesses: Holy Water (Common for all Devils) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Talent:' As a Bishop worth two Bishop pieces, Kuroka possesses great magical abilities and talent. *'Enhanced Senses:' As a Nekomata, Kuroka naturally has heightened senses. *'Senjutsu and Youjutsu Expert:' Kuroka is a very skilled Senjutsu and Youjutsu user, being able to create mirage copies of herself to throw her opponents off. She is capable of combining both her techniques to fire concentrated blasts of energy. She can also create a poisonous mist to restrain her opponents. Dragons, however, are immune to it. **She is also capable of performing space-time manipulation, though at this point she can only manipulate space. **Kuroka uses her Senjutsu to conceal her presence from other Devils by changing her ki flow. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Cats Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Poison Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Forcefield Users Category:Chi Users Category:Illusionists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Tier 7